Crystal oscillators, or XO crystals, may be used in many electronic devices to assist with timing information and other processes relying on a steady frequency. Many kinds of XO crystals have been used in electronic devices, where different calibration methods may be used to compensate for variable changes in the XO crystal readings based on various environmental conditions, including temperature and voltage. XO crystals may also vary in performance or frequency based on their age. While some techniques may exist to compensate for some of the variable changes in XO crystals, it may be desirable to implement improved techniques that more efficiently account for more variables.